


First Kisses

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, cavity inducing cute, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Celebrían share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



Their first kiss had been an accident. Or a surprise at the least. No more planned than their falling in love. They had been opening courting one another by then, holding hands where ever they went together, Celebrían leaning against him when they relaxed, sharing a bottle of wine when they thought no one was around to see or sharing a meal in the gardens. But they hadn’t kissed.  
  
Oh how she longed to though.  
  
There were times when she would watch him as he spoke, it didn’t matter the topic, she just watched the way his lips formed each word and wondered how it would feel to press her lips against his, how he would wrap his arms around her. Her cheeks would turn a light shade of pink when anyone noticed her focus but she wave her hand dismissively with an excuse or take a sip of wine. And she didn’t give in to the temptation.  
  
It was too early, she told herself. She tried to show restraint like her parents might have but it did little good. She laughed and smiled more freely when she was with him and he was an open book for her, kind and welcoming, caring and comforting, there for anything. He was her best friend when she needed it, he was her confidante, the one person she loved above anyone else.  
  
With him she could bear the harshest of winters.  
  
And it was winter that it happened.  
  
Elrond had spent most of the morning in meetings, filling out paperwork, everything he needed to do in order to keep Imladris running smoothly though she wasn’t bothered by that. His dedication was one thing she loved about him. So she spent much of that morning walking along the paths outside, enjoying the sharp scent of frozen air while she waited for him. Some of the paths were still frozen, forcing her to tread carefully.  
  
At least until Elrond strode up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The surprise was enough to send her off balance, no longer able to avoid slipping. She turned towards him with a gasp, hands instinctively grasping his cloak while his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, the Lord twisting as her weight sent him off balance so that he would cushion her fall.  
  
He landed with her leanings against his chest, her cheeks red. Whether with embarrassment or chill or something else, he couldn’t tell. For what felt like a long time, they simple laid there. Celebrían watched him, silent, but couldn’t bring herself to get up. And then slowly leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips. It was short and she quickly moved off him when she realized what she was doing.  
  
Hardly a moment passed after though before Elrond was sitting up and pulled her against him for another kiss, harder than hers had been. Years of restraint suddenly washed away for both, uncaring whether it was proper or not. They simply kissed.  
  



End file.
